AMOUR GLOIRE ET BEAUTE
by the-twini-romi-girls
Summary: 6ème année à poudlard.Les jumelles Forester prépare leur nouvelle année et ont un but bien précis en tête: conquérir le coeur des deux sexsymbol du collège. ! ce n'est pas un Drayharry !. Rires garantis ! 100 délire!
1. Le Poudlard Express

**AMOUR, GLOIRE ET BEAUTE...**

**by Maria & Marine.**

* * *

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Tout d'abord, nous tenions à nous présenter : Maria & Marine, alias The-Twini-Romi-Girls ! A vrai dire, nous ne sommes pas vraiment jumelles, c'est seulement dans la fic. On se connait seulement via MSN, et c'est d'ailleurs via MSN que cette fic à été écrite à partir d'un délire !_**

**_Maria : Ouais, les délires, y'a que ça qu'on sait faire ! Pas vrai mon Romarin ?_**

**_Marine : Oui, ma Pastèque, mais chut ! Je parle là, je nous décris..._**

**_Maria : Et pourquoi ce serait toi ?_**

**_Marine : Bah parce que... c'est moi l'aînée ! j'ai un an de plus que toi quand même !_**

**_Maria : Pff ! C'est dégueulasse ! N'empêche que les idées de la fic, c'est moi qui les ai !_**

**_Marine : Oui, mais comme t'arrives pas à écrire une phrase correcte, c'est moi qui réécrit tout !_**

**_Maria : Oui, mais les idées c'est MOI !_**

**_Marine : Et l'écriture c'est moi ! Et puis MOI aussi je donne des idées je te rappelle !_**

**_Lecteurs : La feeeeeeeerme !_**

**_Maria & Marine : ..._**

**_Marine baillonne Maria à l'aide d'un sort et reprend :_**

**_Bref ! Je disais qu'on avait créé cette fic complètement délire via MSN ! Et que, les persos principaux de cette fic, c'est : Maria & Marine !_**

**_Bon, maintenant, imaginez-vous assis devant la télé ( vous êtes des moldus ), un paquet de pop-corn dans les mains, vos pantouffles aux pieds, dans votre canapé... Et vous êtes actuellement en train de zapper d'une chaîne à l'autre jusqu'à trouver un bon programme, jusqu'à ce que..._**

* * *

CLICK

**"Aaamouuuuur gloire et beautééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Deees moooots qui font rêveeeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Lees têêêtes ils font tourneeeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Deeepuiiiiiiis l'eternitéééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Aaamouuuuur gloire et beautééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**C'eeest cooooomme la libertééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Ooon voiiit en véritéééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Siinoooon faut y gagneeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa..."**

_Apparition du titre à la fin du générique :_ "**Le Poudlard Express"**

_L'image disparaît pour laisser voir les images de l'épisode 1 de votre nouvelle série favorite... _

Le train s'ébranla et voici qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Dans la machine à vapeur, des centaines et des centaines d'élèves de tous âge chahutaient à la recherche de compartiments libres. Parmi eux, deux jumelles, les soeurs Forester : Maria et Marine. Bien qu'étant jumelles, elles étaient pourtant très différentes. Maria avait les yeux noisettes, les cheveux noirs longs et raides, alors que Marine avait les yeux bleux foncés, les cheveux chatains foncés et ondulés. Depuis qu'elles étaient entrée à Poudlard, il y a 6 ans, Maria avait tout de suite craqué sur le célèbre et beau ténébreux qu'est Harry Potter. Marine elle, était tombé sous le charme et le charisme incroyable de Drago Malefoy. Pourtant, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient jamais osé tenter quoi que se soit, même pas la moindre approche. Maria ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Potter : celui-ci avait tendance à se méfier des approches des filles à qui il ne parlait jamais et dont il ignorait le nom, craignant une approche de fan hystérique. Marine, elle, connaissait la rumeur selon laquelle Drago malefoy draguer ici et là, et que ses histoires de coeur ne duraient pas plus d'une semaine, quoique la plupart du temps, c'était l'histoire d'une simple nuit, et elle craignait finir comme toutes les autres... Jusqu'à maintenant, elles s'étaient montré plus que discrète. Mais cette année, elles comptaient changer d'attitude. Maria s'arêta brusquement, ce qui fit que Marine la percuta de plein fouet :

Ah ! Voila un compartiment de libre ! Vient voir mon romarin ! S'exclama Maria en ouvrant le compartiment vide, romarin étant le surnom attribué à Marine par sa chère soeur adorée.

Marine sentit sa soeur l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner dans le compartiment, balançant leurs bagages par la même occasion et la fit s'asseoire, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Aah ! Arrête de m' appeler comme ça devant tout le monde ! T'imagine si le beau Drago Malefoy t' entendait, ma vie serait ruinée ! Tu veux peut être que je t'appelle Ma Pastèque ?

ARRETE ! T'imagine si mon beau Harry t'entendait ? On va devoir m' enterrer demain !

Quoi ! Mais non, tu peux pas mourrir ! Sinon... qui va m'aider à charier notre "meilleure amie" ?

Depuis quand on a une meilleure amie ? demanda Maria qui ne voyait pas du tout de qui elle voulait parler.

Ah ! Mais tu sais bien ! Loufoka !

Luna ? Meilleure amie ? T'es malad... aaaaah ! Loufokaaa ! Oui, oui, je vois ! Ah oui, bien sûr ! Notre meilleure amie ! Ahaha !

Hahaha ! Attends ! Elle nous a dit l'an dernier que sa soeur aller venir à Poudlard cette année ! T'imagine ? Deux folles pour le prix d'une ! Misère !

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune fille avec d'étrange boucles d'oreille en forme de romarin.

J'ai entendu prononcer mon prénom... Vous parliez de moi ? Dit la nouvelle venue.

Ah ! Salut Luna ! Oui on parlé de toi ! On disait que nous étions impatiente de rencontrer ta soeur ! Menti Maria.

Je vois... Je voulais vous demander... Je peux vous emprunter votre fenêtre un instant ?

Emprunter la fenêtre ? demanda Marine qui ne comprenait pas.

Oui.

Euh... Pour faire quoi ? T'as chaud ? Je te signale qu'il pleut à verse !

C'est pour pouvoir comparer la taille de Neptune et de Mars... J'ai justement mon microscope sur moi !

Microscope ? Demanda Maria septique.

Tout a fait !

Et tu veux voir les planètes en plein jour ? Dit Maria.

C'est le jour ? Juste ciel ! S'exclama Luna surprise.

Et pour ton information, Luna, c'est pas avec un microscope que t'arrivera à voir les planètes !

Et pourquoi pas ?

Je te conseillerai plutot un télescope ! Suggèra Marine.

Pff ! Te moque pas de moi ! Ca c'est pour les choses petites !

Si tu le dis... Dirent en même temps les jumelles.

C'est ma tante Trelawney qui me l'a offert ce microscope ! Elle a le troisième oeil ! Elle sait tout ! D'ailleurs, elle m'a dit que bientot je serais élu Miss Satourne !

Satourne ? Demanda Maria.

Satourne pas rond dans sa tête ! Chuchotta Marine à l'oreille de sa jumelle, les faisant pouffer.

Oui ! Satourne ! La planète ! Vous savez, vous devriez lire des fois !

Oui, et toi, tu devrais essayer de lire avec le livre à l'endroit des fois ! Renchérit Maria.

Luna ne releva pas la remarque et s'approcha de la fenêtre, visiblement hypnotisée par quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Marine.

C'est magnifique... Il y a une autruche qui tourne en orbite autour de Jupiter !

Bon ! Et bien je vais vous laisser maintenant ! S'exclama Luna avant de faire demi-tour, faisant admirer aux jumelles la vu d'un magnifique postérieur visiblement rembourré.

Marine regarda Maria avec de grands yeux, sa soeur faisant de même, et lui demanda à voix basse :

Tu vois ce que je vois ?

Comment tu veux faire autrement ? Impossible de ratter ça !

Mais euh... Elle a mis quoi dedans ?

Tu crois quand même pas qu'elle porte encore des couches ?

Marine ne répondit pas, devenant blanche comme un linge, mais fini par dire :

Hum... Quand je disais meilleure amie, tout à l'heure... je plaisantais !

Ouais ! Je sais !

Elles redressèrent la tête pour regarder Luna qui les regardait.

Bon, et bien ! Je vous laisse toutes les deux ! Je vais voir mes amis !

T'as des amis ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Maria en se levant, plus que surprise.

Bien sûr ! Il m'adore même ! Je suis amie avec Neville Londubas, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Il y a aussi Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Ginny Weasley...

Mais Maria avait arrété d'écouter après le mot "Potter".

Tu connais Harry Potter ? Demanda t'elle aussitôt, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de sa soeur qui soupira.

Bien sûr ! Même que l'an dernier, nous avons volé tous ensemble au dessus de la forêt interdite sur de magnifiques sombrals noirs... Répondit Luna, l'air rêveuse, en regardant le plafond.

Ah... Je vois... Bon ! Au revoir, Luna ! Dit Maria en faisant sortir la malheureuse.

Une fois seules, Marine regarda sa soeur :

Pourquoi tu l'a fichu dehors, si elle connaît Harry ?

T'as entendu son histoire de sombrals ? ça tient pas la route ! Elle ment !

Ouais, t'as raison ! Bon allez, profitons d'être seules pour nous changer !

Ok !

Maria sorti alors son sac avec ses habits vert et argent, tandis que Marine sortit le sien avec ses habits rouge et or. En effet, tout comme le sont les jumelles Patil, Maria et Marine Forester n'étaient pas dans la même maison. Mais elles auraient donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir échanger de place ! Marine à Gryffondor n'avait aucune chance d'approcher le beau Drago, et Maria, elle, à Serpentard, ne pouvait pas non plus se lier avec Harry. Oh ! Bien sûr ! Elles avaient déjà voulu échanger leur place ! Mais c'était sans compter sur Dumbledore ! Ce maudit directeur voyait tout, savait tout sur tout ! Et il leur était donc impossible d'échanger leur place. Après quelques minutes, elles furent fin prête. Marine avait eut quelque difficulter comme à son habitude à mettre sa cravate rouge et or comme il faut. Ce fut encore sa cousine qui vint à son secours.

Mais comment fais-tu dans ton dortoire ? demanda Maria en finissant d'arranger la cravate de sa soeur.

Je demande à une amie !

Elles passèrent donc le reste du voyage à parler ensemble, se préparant à leur nouvelle année, et se préparant aussi à être séparées un peu plus souvent. Le train s'arrêta alors, arrivant devant le magnifique château de Poudlard, illuminé dans la nuit qui reignait à présent dehors...

_L'imagine disparaît alors pour laisser place à... _

* * *

**"Aaamouuuuur gloire et beautééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Deees moooots qui font rêveeeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Lees têêêtes ils font tourneeeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Deeepuiiiiiiis l'eternitéééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Aaamouuuuur gloire et beautééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**C'eeest cooooomme la libertééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Ooon voiiit en véritéééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Siinoooon faut y gagneeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa..."**

CLICK

* * *

**Voilà, vous venez d'éteindre votre télévision... Non sans avoir vu avant l'adresse "GO" inscrit à la fin du générique et qui permet aux télespectateurs d'envoyer un courrier à la chaîne...**

Quoiqu'on vous oblige pas non plus à nous laisser une review ! Mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire !

Bisoux à tout le monde et merci d'avoir suivit ce premier épisode d'**AMOUR GLOIRE ET BEAUTE** !

_The-Twini-Romi-Girls_


	2. La Répartition

**AMOUR, GLOIRE ET BEAUTE...**

**by Maria & Marine.**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! C'est encore nous ! Excusez-nous pour le retard, mais Marine était parti plus de 3 semaines en vacances. Elle est rentrée hier et on a pu ainsi faire cette nouvelle suite ! _

_Comme dans le chapitre précédent, imaginez-vous êtes un moldu ( ou une moldue ) et c'est parti..._

* * *

_**Bon, maintenant, imaginez-vous assis devant la télé ( vous êtes des moldus ), un paquet de pop-corn dans les mains, vos pantouffles aux pieds, dans votre canapé... Et vous êtes actuellement en train de zapper d'une chaîne à l'autre jusqu'à trouver un bon programme, jusqu'à ce que...**_

CLICK

**"Aaamouuuuur gloire et beautééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Deees moooots qui font rêveeeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Lees têêêtes ils font tourneeeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Deeepuiiiiiiis l'eternitéééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Aaamouuuuur gloire et beautééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**C'eeest cooooomme la libertééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Ooon voiiit en véritéééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Siinoooon faut y gagneeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa..."**

_Apparition du titre à la fin du générique :_ "**La Répartition"**

_L'image disparaît pour laisser voir les images de l'épisode 1 de votre nouvelle série favorite... _

Chapitre 2 : Matou et Répartition.

A l'arrivé du Poudlard Express, les élèves virent devant le demi-géant Hagrid, qui comme chaque année, attendait les premières années pour les conduire au château. Le garde-chasse alla donc conduire les nouveaux élèves dans les barques, tandis que les autres années allèrent monter dans des calèches tirées par des animaux invisibles.

- Viens Marine, cette calèche est vide !

Marine suivit sa soeur vers une calèche effectivement déserte, et elles y rangèrent leurs valises. Maria, après s'être installée avec sa jumelle dans les fauteuils, referma la porte d'un coup sec. On entendit aussitôt un grand fracas contre la porte, puis un poids tomber de l'autre côté.

Les deux soeurs se levèrent et ouvrire la porte. Là, elle vire leur amie Luna Lovegood étendue face contre terre, son gros derière bien visible ainsi.

- Euh... J'ai dû lui refermer la porte au nez au moment où elle voulait entrer...

- La prochaine fois, regarde ce que tu fais Forester ! Dit une voix trainante derière Maria.

Celle-ci se retourna et vit le garçon qui faisait battre le coeur de sa soeur : Drago Malefoy. Marine, à partir de ce moment, ne pouvait plus détourner le regard du jeune homme, caché de lui par sa soeur.

- Crabbe ! Goyle ! Jartez-moi ce truc qui bloque ma route ! Ordonna le beau blond à ses deux gorilles.

Ces deux-là se penchèrent alors vers la victime et sur sa valise. L'un balança le sac dans la calèche, cognant au passage Marine à l'épaule, et l'autre saisit Luna par la peau des fesses. Fesses qui produirent un étrange bruit lorsqu'il l'attrappa, une sorte de Prfff.

- Ah ! Cette fille est dégueulasse ! S'exclama Crabbe qui la tenait toujours dans les bras, avant de la jeter à son tour dans la calèche.

Une fois son chemin dégagé, Drago parti et monta dans la calèche de derière. Quand à ses deux gorilles, ils étaient visiblement comme hypnotisés par les jumelles :

- Bah...b...bbb...bon...

- J...jour...

Marine et Maria se jetèrent un regard avant de leur répondre :

- Bonjour.

- Vous parlez quelle langue au juste ? Le troll ?

Marine soupira et referma la porte au nez des deux affreux et se tourna avec Maria vers luna, qui visiblement avait des difficultés à se lever. Maria et sa soeur allèrent l'aider et l'installèrent sur un fauteuil, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur celui d'en face.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée Marine. J'ai surestimé ta force ! Et qu'elle délicatesse tu as eu en me déposant dans cette calèche ! Remercia la jeune fille aux boucle d'oreilles étranges.

- Euh, bah... de... de rien ! Balbutia la jumelle aux yeux bleus.

S'en suivit un long silence durant lequel personne ne prit la parole, tandis que les calèches avançaient tranquillement le long du chemin brumeux qui conduisait au château.

C'est alors que contre toute attente, Luna se mit à éclater de rire. Ni Maria ni Marine ne comprenait pourquoi. Luna se mit alors à parler toute seule :

- Arrête ! Venus ! Arrête s'il te plait, tu me chatouille !

Marine et Maria la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Luna était-elle en train de parler à Venus la planète ? Elles savaient qu'elle était passionnée par les étoiles, mais pas au point de croire que l'une d'elle la chatouillé, quand même !

- Mars ! Arrête ! Ne met pas ta langue ici ! Ouuuh...

De plus en plus inquiète pour la santé de leur amie, Maria se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle et mis sa main sur son épaule :

- Luna, t'es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui oui ! A part que ma chatte me chatouille ! Hahahahaha !

- Ta quoi ! S'exclama Marine surprise.

- Tu parle de ta... ? Demanda Maria.

- Non non ! Mais vu que j'avais pas de place dans mon sac pour mettre Jupiter, je l'ai mis dans ma culotte !

- Tu... aaaah ! Ta chatte... tu parle d'un chat pas de ta... Ouf ! Tu me rassure !

- Et tu la mise dans ta culotte ? S'exclama de nouveau Marine.

- Bah, oui... en plus ça te chauffe les fesses, c'est super agréable comme sensation. Vous devriez essayer avec votre chien !

- Euh... Tu parle de notre berger allemand ? Demande Maria septique.

- Oui ! Hercule ! Mais il faudra que vous mettiez de grandes culottes de grand-mère !

- Sans façon, Luna ! Répondit Marine. Luna ? T'as... le derière qui bouge !

Un craquement s'en suivit. Le font de la culotte de Luna se déchira en deux, libérant une patte de chat blanche. Le chat sortit ensuite complètement de la culotte de sa maîtresse, sous les yeux grand ouverts des jumelles.

- Euh... T'as un trou au slip maintenant... Au fait Luna, t'avais pas de chat avant ? Depuis quand tu as Jupiter ?

- Jupiter ? Demanda Luna. Qui est Jupiter ?

- Bah, ton chat... Dit Maria.

- Non, mon chat s'appelle Uranus !

- Uranus ? Mais pourtant j'étais sûre que tu l'avais appelé Jupiter avant...

- Mais non, Marine ! C'est Mercure son nom !

- Alors là je te suis plus, dit Maria.

- Bah y'a pas grand chose à comprendre à part que mon chat s'appelle Saturne !

- Saturne le chat ?

- NON ! Vous comprenez rien ma parole ! Pluton le chat !

- Pluton ?

- Non, Mars !

- Bon, j'abandonne ! S'exclamèrent les deux soeur en même temps.

- Vous savez, il arrive que parfois, j'entends Jupiter me parler...

Marine et sa soeur ne prétèrent plus attention aux paroles de Luna, car la calèche venait de s'arrêter. Chacune prit sa valise, et partirent en direction du château, laissant Luna continuer de leur parler dans la calèche, les yeux levés au plafond comme à l'accoutumé.

Suivant le groupe de 6ème années, les jumelles Forester allèrent prendre place à leur grande table respectible, dans la grande salle. Marine à Gryffondor et Maria à Serpentard, retrouvant chacune leurs amies respectives. Après quelques minutes, les 1ères années arrivèrent enfin et la répartition commença. Pour les filles, s'était à leurs yeux la partie la plus ennuyante du repas de bienvenu. La répartition duré parfois plus d'une heure, selon le nombre de nouveaux élèves. Soudain le professeur McGonagall prononça un nom plus fort que les autres, sûrement pour que les autres élèves devenus trop bruyant puissent entendre, ce qui attira le regard des jumelles :

- LOGAN Venusa !

- C'est ma soeur ! C'est ma soeur ! Vas-y ! T'es la meilleure ! Ouaaaaaaaiiiiiiis ! S'exclama Luna Lovegood en se levant et en agitant un petit drapeau qui représentait une jeune fille qui louchait.

Une petite fille blonde sortie alors du troupeau d'élève. Elle avait les cheveux coiffée en pétard, avec quelques longues tresses ici et là qui descendaient parfois le long de son dos, avec une petite araignée en plastique pendant à chaque pointe des nattes. Chaques araignées semblaient ensorcelées car ils semblaient aux filles de les voir remuer les pattes. Elle portait également sa cravate à l'envers... pas dans le sens ou elle était retournée, mais dans le sens où la cravate descendait le long de son dos, et non de son torse, commeelle devrait l'être. Comme sa soeur, elle portait d'étranges boucles d'oreilles, les siennes représentant des bouteilles de champagnes. De temps à autres, un bouchon de la bouteille explosé et volé à quelques centimètres, provoquant le son du bouchon qui sort de la bouteille, pour revenir aussitôt à sa place.

Venusa alla s'asseoir sur le tabouré, puis le professeur de métamorphose mis le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête qui s'écria :

- Ah ! Encore une Zinzin !

Un fou rire général éclata dans la salle, avant que Rogue se lève et ne demande le silence de son habituel voix doucereuse... avant de se prendre le pied dans sa cape et de tomber et de s'étaler par terre comme une crêpe. Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'assemblée avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire, sous le regard noir du professeur de potion qui retourna s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, après que Venusa, s'étant levée d'un bon, le choixpeau toujours sur le haut de son crâne blond, accouru comme une dératée afin de lui porter secours en l'aidant à se relever. Elle reprit également sa place sur le tabouret.

- SERDAIGLE ! S'écria le Choixpeau.

Souriante, Venusa couru jusqu'à sa soeur qui avait daignée sortir de sa calèche et qui avait fini par rejoindre le reste de l'école.

Le repas se passa bruyamment et rapidement, avant que tout le monde finisse par sortir pour rejoindre leur dortoire. Comme toujours, Marine et Maria s'attendirent à la sortie pour se souhaiter bonne nuit :

- Te voilà ! Il faut faire vite, on a pas nos mot de passe, dit Marine.

- Oui, tu as vu Venusa ? Elle a l'air encore plus dijonctée que sa soeur. Je savais pas qu'elles étaient demi-soeur.

- Pire que Loufoka ? Aïe ! Comment les gens vont l'appeler celle-là ? Débila ? Bizarita ? Ouais, moi non plus, j'en savais rien... J'aimerai bien savoir qui est leur mère... parce que si elles ont aps le même père, c'est forcément de la mère qu'elles tiennent ce côté... bizzaroïde !

- Aucune idée. Mais c'est sûr, elle va se retrouver avec une étiquette vite fait ! Dit Maria.

- Haha ! C'est dommage quand même qu'on soit pas dans la même maison !

- Tu vas me répéter ça tous les ans, demanda Maria, souriante.

- Bah, vu qu'on est tous les ans dans des maisons différentes...

- Allez, rassures-toi ! T'as vu nos emplois du temps de cette année ?

- Non, j'ai pas encore regardé...

- On tous nos cours en communs !

- Quoi ? TOUS ? S'exclama Marine.

- Oui ! C'est génial ! On pourra se voir tout le temps !

- Je pourrais voir Drago tout le temps !

- Hey ! Et moi alors ?

- Tu verras Harry !

- Géniaaal ! S'écria Maria.

- Bon, allez, ma Pastèque ! Je vais y aller, si je veux pas rester dormir dans le couloir ! Bonne nuit dans tes cachots froids et humides ! Hahaha ! Dit Marine en s'éloignant.

- Rho ! C'est pas juste ! Toi t'es au chaud là haut !

Maria soupira et parti à son tour dans son dortoire, non sans pester mentalement contre sa soeur qui avait un bon dortoire chauffé...

_L'imagine disparaît alors pour laisser place à... _

**"Aaamouuuuur gloire et beautééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Deees moooots qui font rêveeeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Lees têêêtes ils font tourneeeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Deeepuiiiiiiis l'eternitéééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Aaamouuuuur gloire et beautééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**C'eeest cooooomme la libertééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Ooon voiiit en véritéééééé**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa**

**Siinoooon faut y gagneeeer**

**Pa la pa pa pa la pa..."**

CLICK

**Voilà, vous venez d'éteindre votre télévision... Non sans avoir vu avant l'adresse "GO" inscrit à la fin du générique et qui permet aux télespectateurs d'envoyer un courrier à la chaîne...**

Nous tenons énormément à nous excuser vis à vis des reviews... on avait légèrement oublié un petit détail... débloquer les reviews anonymes... Mais le problème est maintenant réglé, donc si vous voulez nous faire part de vos avis, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Bisoux à tout le monde et merci d'avoir suivit ce deuxièmes épisode d'**AMOUR GLOIRE ET BEAUTE** !

_The-Twini-Romi-Girls_


End file.
